The efficiency of wireless communications is dictated by the effects of the environment, including the set of objects whose geometry, position and composition define the propagation paths of electromagnetic waves, and the severity of effects such as multi-path fading and path loss. Accounting for these effects is an intractable problem in almost all but the simplest cases.